yu_gi_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon of light v.s Dark Synchro Dragon
Prologue Darren's first day at the academy wasn't so great, he was called a cheater, had to duel someone and found out he was part of some sort of ancient prophecy. Abbey lost the duel to him and now shes gona fight the first evil duelist, will she win? After The Duel Abbey wasn't happy thay she lost to Darren, she was so close it was in her grasp and she failed in crushing him. "If it wasn't for Felgran he would've lost, arrgh this prophecy is pissing me off does this mean I have to be friends with that dork!" yelled Abbey "It doesn't have to be like that." said somone in the shadows "Who are you?" "Lemme tell you that you can throw the prophecy away and give it to us seekers." "Seekers?" "You know those Divine Dragons and someones trying to use them to revive the Cataclysm Dragon, well thats us." "You're not getting my dragon you loussy peice of...." "Alright I guess we'll do this the hard way, Activate spell card Shadow Duel arena!" Abbeys turn "What's going on?" said Abbey "Since you wouldn't give me the card I'm going to duel you for it, ladies firsst." said the man Fine, I play Zolga in attack mode and place one card face down. Seekers Turn "Ahh, your fairy universe deck is no match for my Archfiends, I summon my Archfiend Inceptor in Defense mode and i'll end my turn. Abbeys turn I send my Herald of heaven to the graveyard to put Santuary in the Sky in my hand now I play Santuary in the Sky and now I use monster reincarnation to send Absorbing kid from the sky to the grave yard to put Herald in my hand to play him. Now I attack your inceptor with Herald and... OWWW what was that?" "A shadow duel causes pain when you lose life points and since you delcared an attack, my archefiend does 500 direct damage." Abbeys L.P 4000 ----> 3500 "Well this will hurt you a hella lot!" Herald destroys Archfiend inceptor and Zolga attacks directly. Seekers L.P 4000 ---->1900 Now I activate the spell card Double summon to tribute both monsters to play Dragon of Light and Zolgas abillity gives me another 2000 life points. Abbeys L.P 3500 ----> 5500 Seekers Turn I summon my Medium Archfiend... Medium Archfiend= Atk 1000/ Def 200 Lv.3 tuner effect special summon 1 tuner and one level four dragon from your deck after you synchro summon a monster. ...an I actiavte monster reborn to brin Archfiend Incepetor to Synchro Summon Scrap Archfiend and thanks to my Mediums effect I can now use tunning Dragon and Dark Dragon to Synchro Summon Dark Synchro Dragon! "What? why is Dragon of Light Glowing?" asked Abbey "It's because The Rivals have met and now there going to decide fate for the rise of Cataclysm or not. I activate the spell card creature swap so we switch monsters till the end phase so now you have my archfiend and I have your Dragon and now attack! Abbeys L.P 5500 ---> 2950 Lemme tell you something about these Dragons here Dragon of Light and Dark Synchros war "You see, before the Dark monsters found out about Cataclysm, they had many fights that lasted 18 years until the evil monsters found out about Cataclysm. There were two armies, one was led by your Dragon of Light and the other by the Dark Synchro Dragon, but it was called the Dragon of Darkness untill your Dragon cursed him causing him to split into to the Dark Dragon and the Tunning Dragon. Anyways, during each fight with the two dragons, 1000 of monsters were killed until your dragon got it's strongest army "Fairy Universe" and the my Dragon got it's strongest army "Archfiend Galore" which are like are decks. The battle was deadly, 250 monsters were destroyed and both Dragons were fighting until the Divine Water Dragon came and destroyed the Dark Army but destroing itself or so we thought." explained the Seeker "What?" asked Abbey "The Water Dragon sealed it self somewhere to destriy the Dark Dragon and it's army, but now it's back, weakened yes but you'll see what someone like me can do with this." Abbey's turn " I belive it was my turn." said Abbey Since I have my dragon back I can finish this right here. I attack your dragon with my Light dragon. Seekers L.P 1900 ---> 1850 Seekers turn Since you destroyed my dragon I can special summon the synchro material monsters back to synchro summon my Dragon agai, but thats not all now I use monster reborn to bring back Scrap Metal Archfiend and ativate Pandemonium now I activat Creature swap to attack my scrap metal again. Abbeys L.P 2950 ---> 100 Abbeys turn Time to finish this duel! yelled Abbey I activate the spell car Foolish burial to send Athena to my graveyard but now I use call of the haunted to bring her back and now I play Absorbing kid from the sky and now you lose 600 life points... Seekers L.P 1850 ----> 1250 Now My dragon shall attack you.... 1250 ---> 1200 ....AND I'LL FINISH IT WITH ATHENA!! Seeker lost. After the duel A black flame covered the seeker. "AHHHH what is this, this PAIN!!" screamed the seeker "You have failed me, seeker, your soul shall be consumed to resserect Catalysm." said a mysterious voice "Nooo, NOOOOOO!!" The black flame vanished and the seeker was left lying on the ground. Abbey ran up to him. "Are, Are you ok?" asked Abbey His arm grabbed Abbeys. "Save, us, from Cataclysm, he will devour us all..." the seeker died and his body went to the sky. "I will, even if it means being friends with that dork!" said Abbey